


Stolen

by Bane2888



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane2888/pseuds/Bane2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi deals with the loss of his beloved wife Sakura and their son, while he plans his vengeance. KakaSAku/oneshot/Rated T/Angsty/ Completed but some may not like the ending. Thanks for reading. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

Kakashi drifted in and out of consciousness, he was dreaming, dreaming of warmth and light, he 

tried to grasp at it but it was like grasping at wisps of smoke, when he thought he had it he would 

look only to see that it was gone. Kakashi opened his eyes and blinking rapidly at the crisp white 

ceiling as it came into focus and returning him to reality. Kakashi reached up and ran his hard 

worked hands over his light beard and then through his limp hair “ damn, I need a wash ” he told the 

empty house, his voice echoing in the nothingness. Kakashi waited several seconds for a reply, but 

knew none would come, moving his legs round he got up into a sitting position on the dark green 

sofa and slowly stood up, his body ached and his joints clicked, he was usually more limber than this 

but a little over week of sleeping on that cramped sofa could do that to a man, especially one of his 

age. Kakashi stared around the room, it was average in size with modest well loved furnishing’s, the 

room was also decorated in light natural colours and was mostly open plan a kitchen/dinner one 

end and the living room the other, with three room connecting to it; two bedrooms and a bathroom, 

of course one of the two bedrooms was his, theirs. However Kakashi could barley face going into 

the room let alone sleeping in the bed, a bed he had once shared with the women he loved. The 

sheets, the pillows everything was saturated with her scent of spring time and almonds, he feared 

that if he crawled into that bed and submerged himself into the covers and into her scent he would 

never leave, Kakashi chose to exile himself to the sofa and restricted himself to going in their room 

to collected clothing or equipment. The second bedroom, smaller than the other, Kakashi couldn’t 

even bring himself to face it let alone enter that room, he feared that if he saw that room empty 

and abandon then all consuming grieve would surly take him, engulfing him like a cold brutal fire. 

Kakashi headed for the third room; the bathroom, he quickly stripped of and stepped into the white 

shower, turning the tap on and was hit by a blast of icy water chilling him to the bone, he remained 

under the cold water, unmoving and enduring. Kakashi tolerated the coldness until it began to warm 

and ease his suffering muscles, for a long time Kakashi simply stood their allowing the warm water 

to cascade along his slim muscular frame, he watched as it pooled at his feet before disappearing 

down the drain. While reaching for soap Kakashi heard a door slam, he froze rooted in the moment 

awaiting Sakura’s call of “I’m home” or “It’s just us”. It was nearly a minute before reality gave him 

a hard slap in the face and his heart plummeted causing his chest to ache. “They’re dead you fool” 

Kakashi said out loud, in the hopes that it would finally sink in and he would no longer have seconds 

of temporary amnesia that allowed him to live in a brief moment of bliss before grieve crept in 

with renewed vengeances. With a sigh and a heavy heart Kakashi reached for the soap and began 

running it across his lean arms. 

Standing alone in the spray of warm water Kakashi’s thoughts wonder to memories of his family, he 

missed them so much, his beautiful wife with her unusual pink hair and eyes like emeralds, and his 

son silver haired and stony eyes like his own, his beloved Obito, ‘Obito’ a name he had given to his 

own flesh and blood, a name to honour a friend who had once given Kakashi, his flesh and blood. 

However Kakashi had failed to keep him safe, failed his own son the same way he had failed his 

friend when he had first become a Jounin. Kakashi Screwed his eyes shut as Images that he tried to 

keep at bay began to smash through mental barriers containing them and flash before his mind’s 

eye; Long nights spent with Sakura, teaching Obito Chidori, family picnic’s in the warm summer 

afternoon of Konoha, these images and so many more spun round his mind until they were replaced 

with Tsunade, sat behind her desk, back straight and mouth tight the image of a women in control 

but her pale completion and red rimmed eyes had shown her weakness, as soon as Kakashi had 

locked eyes with her, he knew the news would be bad, with a voice like a stranger she had deliver 

the news that she knew would destroy the famous copy Nin, the man that had learnt over a 1000 

jutsu, the news that would destroy him from the inside out.

Tsunade had be blunt and cold as she told Kakashi that Sakura and Obito had been killed and that 

their bodies were being returned to the hidden leaf as they spoke. Tsunade bluntness had not been 

from cruelty or lack of sympathy, Sakura had not only been her apprentice but she had been like 

a grandchild to her, and Obito a great-grandchild, Tsunade had spoilt him rotten. Tsunade’s was 

attempting to be strong, to be strong for a man who had lost his wife and child, lost his whole world. 

Kakashi had sat there numb, remaining silent not even shedding a tear, in fact it wouldn’t be until 

after their funeral before Kakashi could cry. Tsunade explained the cause of their demise in the 

same cold logical tone; Sakura and Obito had been returning from the land of Iron, Sakura had been 

attending a medical conference, she had taken Obito with her too show him the natural light display 

that could be seen in the sky, it was said to be beautiful, Kakashi had never seen them, he doubted 

he ever would. During the return journey Sakura and Obito had stopped at a small village, the village 

of Rivers, to restock on supplies and rest. During their brief stay Sakura had soon learnt that several 

of the villagers had become ill with a disease affecting the blood. Sakura had offered to remain in 

the village over night and treat them with her medical ninjutsu while she also instructed them on 

treatment using local plants and herbs. During the night the village was attacked by a group of rogue 

Nin believe to be part of a much larger organisation of dangerous Ninja, Sakura had been marked as 

a Ninja from her use of medical Ninjutsu and with killed instantly with several thrown Kunai’s, one 

finding its mark at the base of her skull. The Rogue Nin moved in, killing anyone that got in there 

way and stealing anything of value. During the chaos Obito had found his mother and tried to heal 

her, Sakura had insisted he learn medical Ninjutsu. Obito’s young mind unable to comprehend that 

his mother was dead, despite her injuries and the response’s he would have received from his Chaka 

entering her body still continued to try and heal her.

Tsunade had gathered all this information from several of the villager who had survived the attack. 

One villager, who had remained hidden, had witnessed Obito’s attempt to save his mother. Tsunade 

voice broke when she related to Kakashi what the villager had told her, several rogue Nin had moved 

on to Obito noticing his use of Chaka, deeming him a threat, but Obito had not run he had continued 

to try to heal his mother until the last moment and turned to face the grown men, stronger and 

more experienced than he, his face tearless and set, his grey eyes cold like stone, resolved to his 

fate. The hidden villager had described Obito in his final fight like a silver hair demon, he had killed 

two rogue Ninja and injured others before succumbing to his injuries. 

A passing Leaf patrol had encountered fleeing villagers from the village of Rivers, who informed 

them of the attack, The patrol had moved swiftly to the village but too late, they discover Sakura and 

Obito, his small frame clinging to hers, his finger wrapped in the red fabric of her top and his face 

pressed against her chest, They had looked peaceful in death.

Kakashi was ripped suddenly from his memories, when the hot water of the shower became icy cold 

once more. Scrambling for the tap Kakashi quickly switched off the water flow, wrapping a towel 

around his waist he made his way over to sink, he filled the basin with water and began shaving, the 

mirror that had once hung above the sink, now lay shattered, small glittering fragment hung around 

the edge of sink. Kakashi had destroyed the mirror in anger unable to look at his own reflection, 

which Obito had so much resembled.

While he began the monotonous task of shaving Kakashi’s couldn’t help thinking that he would 

never get the chance to teach his boy to shave, or how to talk to girls, or even to summon dog’s. 

And like a tornado these thoughts ripped though fragile control, crushing him. Kakashi dropped the 

razor into the sink, a loud clank echoed thought the small bathroom, gripping the side of the sink, 

Kakashi thought to regain control, he began taking deep breaths he could feel that now familiar pain 

is his chest and the tightening of his throat as salty tears threaten to spill from his eyes. ‘I must gain 

control, if I’m to do what has to be done I must have control’. Kakashi repeated this mantra in his 

head along with slow deep breaths for several minutes before he began to feel the edge of control 

creeping back over him, reaching for his razor with shaking hand he paused momentarily to stare at 

the cold sharp steel of the blade, for a long moment unable to tear away his gaze, mentally shaking 

himself and forcing his hand to steady before continuing to shave.

Once dressed Kakashi ate a simple dinner of steamed fish and rice, he had lost his love for food, but 

would eat as he would need the strength to complete this self appointed task. The Rogue Ninja that 

had killed his wife and child had been part of a criminal organisation that had been causing trouble 

on the outskirts of fire country and neighbouring lands for some time now. On several occasions 

local hidden villages including his own, had sent teams of ninja to attempt to assassinate the leaders 

but to avail. 

Tsunade was currently organising a squad of elite ANBU to attempt to infiltrate the ranks of the 

criminal organisation and bring them down from the inside out. Kakashi had request, demanded 

even to join the team shortly after Sakura and Obito’s death. However Tsunade had refused him, 

her stern gaze told him there was no arguing and he wasn’t sure if he had it in him, Kakashi had left 

her office silently and without a fight. Within an hour he had two ANBU trailing him, Tsunade feared 

he would disobey her order and leave to fight the organisation, she was right to fear. Kakashi had 

no intent of remaining at the leaf allowing his grieve and loss to consume him; he couldn’t bare to 

be reminded everyday of what he had lost. Instead Kakashi would find the members of this criminal 

organisation and kill them, he would start at the bottom of their hierarchy and carve his way up, it 

was an impossible task for a squad of ninja and he was only one man, but this was all that was left 

for him, he needed this, needed this purpose to survive.

Kakashi quickly washed up his finished meal in the large white kitchen sink, he glanced out of 

window in the direction of what he suspected to be a hidden ANBU member, and wonder who 

would be facing Tsunade Wrath, when she discovered him missing. Turning back to face his home, 

his eyes flick briefly to the left at the pale colour door to the second bedroom, releasing a slow 

breath he began the monotonous task of packing and checking his equipment, he would have 

usually have completed this task day’s before a mission but he had put it off, afraid that a friend or 

someone offering there sympathy may drop by and realise his intent. Kakashi didn’t mind the work 

it was a task he had done a thousand times before and it kept his mind and his hands occupied, it 

was doing nothing that killed him.

Kakashi sharpen his Kunai with well practiced hands that used precision and care he tried to focus 

on the task but his eyes and mind kept wondering to Obito’s bedroom door, he doubted he would 

find the courage or strength to face that room before he left. Kakashi could not risk the possibility 

that walking through that door again might destroy him; shattering his feeble emotional state, like a 

hammer on glass. Kakashi was afraid that if he entered Obito room he wouldn’t have the strength to 

leave it again. That he may lash out and destroy and break things, Obito’s things, like he had with the 

mirror and with the flowers and gift left at the Konoha Cemetery memorial stone by the villagers of 

the village of Rivers.

Kakashi rocked back onto his heels from his crouched position on the floor and survey his work, his 

packs, bag, flak vest and scrolls were lined up neatly on the cream rug in front of the sofa. Kakashi 

stared around his apartment for what he suspected to be the last time; Kakashi didn’t know when he 

decided to seek vengeance for the lives of his family, perhaps from the first moment he had heard 

that they had been murdered. However the decision had come about was irrelevant in Kakashi 

mind, it was made regardless of the consequences and that was all that was important. Kakashi 

donned his flak vest and several items of gear and equipment before leaving his home, he never 

glanced back. 

Kakashi left his home and began making a slow progressive walk down the dark and quite streets of 

Konoha in the late evening it was ironically peaceful. Kakashi was now a man driven by vengeance, 

in some ways he knew this made him a hypocrite but at nearly 45 years of age he felt that he had 

nothing else to give, at the very least he could stop men who may kill again, may take the lives of the 

innocent with no regard to the shatter and broken families they left in their wake. Perhaps this was 

the wrong path for Kakashi but at least some good would come from it.

Kakashi wonder through the streets of Konoha at a leisurely pace no current destination in mind, he 

allowed the chakra signal of the two trailing ANBU to wash over his senses, he had one last stop to 

make at the Konoha Cemetery before he truly began his self appointed mission, but first he would 

need to rid himself of the two ANBU.

It took Kakashi almost 40 minutes to reach the cemetery over double what it would normally take 

but he had rid himself of the both ANBU members, they had easily bought his ruse of ‘clone going to 

the local liquor store to buy enough Sake to kill a small horse’. It had been easier than he expected, 

they were properly young, new and inexperienced and had yet to learn of his reputation, they 

properly consider him a small threat considering his age and his emotional state, clearly they were 

fools but that was no longer Kakashi concern.

The moment Kakashi set foot in the cemetery the adrenaline that he had built up while evading 

ANBU instantly diminished leaving him feeling cold and defenceless. Several minutes passed by as he 

remained rooted to the spot staring across the cemetery, the grass swayed gently in the breeze and 

moonlight glinted off of the many graves that inhabit the large open space. It was quite late so he 

expected that he was alone, he certainly couldn’t detect anyone’s presence. The graves he searched 

for were easy to spot; they lay side by side on the cool grass, lit by a warm glow from several candle 

nestled amongst the flowers and trinkets. From this distance it was quite beautiful the soft glow of 

the candles reflected off the rainbow of colours from the many flowers, it cast flickering pinks and 

red light onto the cold grey stone of their graves in a way warming them to the eyes. 

As Kakashi made his way across the cemetery towards their graves he took deep calming breath, 

inhaling the scent of the grass and the subtle hints of cut flowers. Once Kakashi reached the graves 

that marked the loss of him family, he was forced to slow and take careful steps to avoid damaging 

any of the flowers laid for his wife and son, there were less flowers than their had once been, he had 

seen to that. It had finally been what had broken him, Kakashi and remain numb and emotionless, 

never shredding a tear, from the time that he sat in Tsunade office and even through their funeral 

he was stoic but he had been unable to stop or even deal with the fury, anguish and pain that had 

beseeched him when he had seen the a small group of villagers from the village of Rivers , laying 

flowers and bowing their head in a show of respect, he had lost himself to his grief, he was outraged 

that the men and women of this village dared to show respect to a women who had been killed in 

cold blood defending them when they just left his son, his only a boy to die. The memory of ripping 

up the flowers and screaming at the group of villager, tears streaming from his eyes as he tried to 

vent his frustration and rage, was all but blurred to him now. The sight of these strangers, these 

cowards at their grave had broke something in him that he wasn’t even aware had been there 

and like a spring shower turned torrential downpour his grieve had been poured from him, he 

had almost drown in it. Unable to support his own weight he had been brought to his knees, still 

cursing the villagers who remain rooted like frighten prey, Kakashi torrent of abuse had been halted 

abruptly when strong hands had hauled him to his feet, petals cascading gently from his clothing as 

he reached a standing position.

“Come, Kakashi” said the man that had pulled him to his feet.

The voice was familiar to Kakashi, a friend, a rival, someone he had known a long time, Kakashi 

didn’t look up he knew Gai features would have greeted him, he didn’t need to see them. 

Gai had guided Kakashi away from the cemetery and towards his home, remaining 

uncharacteristically silent, which Kakashi had been grateful for, once home and with a strong drink in 

him he had began to gain back the feeling of control.

“They are never coming back”, he told Gai his voice sounded dead to his own ears

“No my friend they are not, but time will help to....”

“He tried to heal her” Kakashi interrupted, he had no want for words of comfort to ease his pain, in 

fact he had no want for the pain to ease away and leave him, this desolate ache was his punishment, 

it meant he was still alive, still paying for his sins.

“Obito tried to heal Sakura” Kakashi continued, “she had been killed instantly so they tell me, yet 

he tried to heal her, he would have known instantly that she was dead the moment his chakra enter 

her body, there would have been no response” Kakashi didn’t know why he was telling Gai this, the 

information made him feel sick.

“He must have been terrified” Kakashi added before anguish had over taken him again.

Kakashi attention snapped back to the cemetery as a light rain began to fall, slowly extinguishing the 

surrounding candles with soft hisses. Kneeling before their names Kakashi began tracing the shapes 

of the letter gently like a caress.

“I’m sorry” he told their graves “I’m so very sorry, sorry for not being there to protect you, to give 

my life instead of yours, and sorry for not being there now, with you both. I love you, both of you 

so much, perhaps I never said it enough, Sakura you always told me I was poor with wordswhen it 

came to feelings, but what I lacked with word I may up with actions, but not this time, hey Sakura, 

My actions were as poor as my words, so here I am trying to give you my words.” Kakashi bowed his 

head for a moment regaining his composure, nail digging into palms he continued. “Don’t forgive me 

Sakura, I failed you, failed you so many times, I should have been there, if not for you then for Obito, 

I should have protected him, should have given my life for his. Perhaps that name is cursed, perhaps 

I doomed our family the moment I suggested it. Please don’t’ forgive me Sakura, you always forgave 

those who didn’t deserve it, I have failed you as a teacher, a friend, a lover and now as the father 

of your child.” Kakashi couldn’t stop the silent tears that rolled gently down his face merging with 

light rain. “I never thought I could miss you this much Sakura, your smile, your hair, your intelligence, 

your fury, everything. I think a part of me died when you did, and the rest with Obito, I am nothing 

but a tool, a tool already drenched in blood, a tool of death, not like you and Obito with hands made 

to heal, to give life.” Kakashi took a steadying breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I can’t 

allow the men that did this to you to live, please understand, I have to find them and kill them, I will 

bring their entire organisation to its knees, I need this purpose, I know it’s wrong, I know it won’t 

bring you back and I know it makes an old man like me a hypocrite, unable to break my own circle of 

hatred and vengeance. It properly won’t bring me any closure or even begin to fill the void left inside 

me, I just can’t allow them to live, won’t allow them.” Kakashi voice broke on the last syllable; there 

was a moment of silence puncher only by the light tapping of rain drops.

“I love you” he whispered the words lost on the light breeze.

Reaching up, Kakashi lifted his headband, and opened his sharingan causing everything to come into 

a crisp focus, every petal and every blade of grass. Kakashi only focused on the two names carved in 

stone before him, memorizing every detail, every hard line and soft curve, he condemned them to 

memory like searing iron on flesh. Kakashi would never allow himself to forget what was lost, what 

had been taken from him.

Rising to his feet and slipping his headband back in place he turned his back on the cemetery, and 

made his way to the main gate, never pausing, never looking back. 

Kakashi Journey to the main gate and past it was uneventful, he had taken great care to avoid being 

seen, he had lived, trained and defended this home for 45 years and he knew it well.

Outside of the hidden leaf in the evergreen forest that surround it, about half mile from the gate, 

Kakashi felt Naruto’s Chaka signature moving on him fast, Kakashi briefly consider hiding or running 

but with his sage mode and speed it would be incredibly difficult to avoid Naruto if not impossible. 

Therefore Kakashi remained rooted in a small opening that allow the moonlight to seep through the 

braches, he waited for his former student, friend and soon to be leader to catch him.

Naruto arrived making more noise than necessary, as he moved from branch to branch and into the 

small clearing opposite Kakashi. The darkness dimmed the bright blue of his eyes and the yellow of 

his golden hair, but the little moonlight filtering through the gaps revealed the true colours of his 

hair like flickers of gold. Naruto gave Kakashi a half smile that didn’t reach his eyes and inclined his 

head in way of greeting.

Kakashi remained unmoving, his feature’s still and shadowed in darkness, he was unsure of Naruto 

intentions. Kakashi had no intention of returning to leaf.

“You’re leaving Kakashi sensei?” Naruto asked, it was more a statement than a question, shoving his 

hands into his pockets and looking at that the ground. 

Kakashi inclined his head in the positive, “you don’t seem very surprised, Naruto” 

“I’m not” Naruto replied raising his head to squint at Kakashi through the darkness. “I’ve been 

waiting for you to leave for several days now, ya know” Naruto sighed, “I’ve been using my Nature 

chakra to check your whereabouts, ever since Tsunade refused your request, She will be furious, ya 

know, when she finds out, I don’t think she believes you would ever abandon the leaf.” 

Kakashi hesitated he wanted to tell Naruto that he was not and would not abandon the leaf, but 

he was disobeying a direct order given to him by the Hokage no less. Abandoning was an accurate 

description of his behaviour. Kakashi also felt shock that Naruto had expected him to leave, had 

even been waiting for him to make his move.

“You’re here to stop me leaving? Naruto.” Kakashi asked his voice devoid of emotion

“No” Naruto answer was almost instant.

“Then why?”

“I’m here to talk, just talk,” Naruto paused for a moment, the noises of forest at night crept over 

them before Naruto continued. “Sensei I’m sorry, I’m.....” Naruto fell silent with the raise of one of 

Kakashi gloved hands

“I know, Naruto, there’s no need to say it, I don’t want to hear it.”

“I want to come with you” Naruto blurted out loudly, his gaze locked onto Kakashi’s and held it.

Ah, Kakashi thought this is why Naruto knew he would leave, knew he would seek vengeance, the 

reason why Naruto had searched for him every night, because Naruto himself wanted the same, 

wanted to condemn the men that had stolen from them. 

Kakashi kept Naruto’s intense gaze, one stolid grey eye staring into two blue ones. “Naruto, you 

can’t” 

“I know, I know” Naruto replied quickly throwing his hands up in defence. “With Hinata due the any 

day now, and Granny wants me initiated as Hokage before the end of next month, I know I can’t go, 

but I want to, for you, for Sakura and for Obito, so I’m sorry” 

Naruto missed the slight wince that Kakashi gave at his son name, his mouth had gone dry and 

his heart rate increased at the mention of his family, but Kakashi realised the reason Naruto was 

here, Naruto was here consciously or not, seeking forgiveness from Kakashi, forgiveness that his 

commitments prevented him from running into the night with Kakashi to hunt the rogue Nin.

Kakashi in an uncharacteristic sigh of affection, reached out and gripped Naruto shoulder, “its ok 

Naruto, I understand. Sakura would have punched you from this village to the next for leaving Hinata 

in the condition she in, this village needs you Naruto, don’t ever forget that.”

Naruto hesitated, before dragging Kakashi into a bone crushing hug, both men remained silent, for a 

moment, there was nothing to be said.

Naruto broke the hug, putting Kakashi out at arm lengths, “Come back Kakashi, don’t allow darkness 

and revenge to consume you, come back to the leaf, to us there will always be a home for you here.”

Kakashi remained silent a little longer, he didn't wish to tell Naruto that his home had died with 

Sakura and Obito, and he was alone. “I know Naruto and thank you.”

Kakashi gave Naruto one last nod before turning away, and heading into the forest.

Naruto watched as his former sensei leaped up onto the nearest branch and began leaping from tree 

to tree, steadily picking up speed. Naruto remained stationary watching until he could no longer see 

the flicker of silver through the leaves. With a heavy heart Naruto turn and begin to pick his own way 

through the over growth and back to the hidden leaf village, saying a Silent pray for whoever may be 

listening.


End file.
